


Lazy profilers

by Puskis



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: ;-), But mostly just spanking, M/M, Sexy Times, Spanking, misuse of Morgan's private office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puskis/pseuds/Puskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is done with his paperwork before Reid and that’s just unheard of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy profilers

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like spankings.

It was nearly seven p.m. at Friday, and the bullpen of the BAU was empty with the exception of one Spencer Reid. They had had a long week at the office, no new cases so the remaining time had been used to catching up with paperwork. The whole unit had been given free weekend, with the condition of getting all paperwork done before leaving, and every member of the unit had made their mission to leave as soon as possible.

Reid, who usually finished his workload at the latest of Wednesday, was now sitting at his workstation under his desk lamp in otherwise dark bullpen. Even Hotch, who was suspected of actually living at the office, had left over half an hour ago. Spencer scratched his head in frustration, eyeing his still half full stack of case files and wondering why his misfortune of poor choice of dining place had to have happened this particular week. 

Everything had gone awry on Monday, when after a long day at work he had decided to order Chinese food instead of cooking himself. He didn’t except that after he’d gone to bed with smile on his face and belly full of chow mein, he would wake up in the middle of the night with a horrible stomach pains. After running into the bathroom all night without getting any relief he had called Hotch to tell that he would be coming to work that day. Hotch had been understanding and recommended him to take a few sick days. It had been almost one a clock when his symptoms eased and he found himself lying on his sofa, dehydrated and utterly spent. Derek had come later that night and helped him into a shower.

At Thursday morning he finally had enough strength to get up and go back to work. There had been almost a foot high stack of file waiting for him. His brains had been working on half-speed the whole day, and now on Friday evening he was still swimming in his work.

Life's a bitch.

 _Well_ , he thought, _these files won’t do themselves, so I better stop mulling over this and get to work. Oooh, maybe I should buy ice cream on the way home and marathon Star Trek this evening? Strawberry or chocolate? Or maybe vanilla with candies and dressings. Sundae treat with Spock- Wait what? At this rate I might be ready on Monday..._

Spencer pulled out of his thoughts and massaged his temples. Well, if he was going to stay there the whole night he could as well get some coffee. Decision made, he got up, stretched his back with a loud pop and wandered in to the breakroom.

He was pouring what might have been bit more sugar than necessary in his coffee when he was pulled into a familiar embrace from behind. Knowing that there was no one else in the office anymore he allowed himself to relax against his lover.

“Hey, what are you still doing here?” Morgan asked him. “You feeling okay?”

Morgan’s sincere concern made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He turned around in the hug and placed a soft kiss on Morgan's lips. “I’m fine Derek”

“Good. Oh, as you are still here, could you help me with one of my files. I have it almost ready, just some minor details that needs checking.”

Spencer thought over his own stack of files on his table, but still agreed to follow Morgan to his office. The older man sat on his chair and pulled out the file. 

“You know Reid, this is my last report for the night”, Morgan sighed happily, leaning back on his chair and crossing his hands behind his head. 

Reid blinked in surprise and eyed suspiciously Morgan’s desk. It was true, all the files except the one in Reid’s hand were in the ready pile. However, before Reid had time to question the reality of the situation, Morgan’s content expression sifted to a more mischievous one.

“Listen Pretty boy, how about we head to my place, and you’ll give me a reward for my hard work?”

“A reward? Why on earth should I give you a reward for doing a job you are paid to do? Isn’t that a reward enough?”

“That’s not exactly the kind of reward I am looking for baby boy.”

Reid felt a blush to creep on his cheeks. He was well aware what kind of reward he was looking for. And to be honest, it would be a reward as much for him as for Morgan. He was very tempted to accept, but one little thing was coming between him and his night of amazing sex with Derek. He smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry Derek, but I still have few files to look over.”

Morgan, who was just about stand up, stopped and looked at Reid in confusion. Then a gleeful smile rose to his face. 

“Say what, Pretty boy? I’m actually done before you? Aren’t you the always lecturing me to do my work and telling me I’m lazy?” Morgan grinned slyly. He stepped around his desk right to Reid’s personal space and grabbed his wrist. “Maybe instead of you giving me a reward, I should rather be giving you a punishment?” 

To Spencer’s utter embarrassment Morgan’s teasing words made him flush and stammer something about unacceptable behavior at the office.

Morgan just chuckled and begin to unbutton Reid’s shirt while the other continued to make protesting noises. He distracted Reid by kissing him, and pushed the garment off his shoulder. Reid’s pants were halfway off before the boy got himself together enough to even realize what was going on. He let out a high squeak and tried to pull his pants back on. 

“W-we are at work Derek”, he whispered half-heartedly.

“Do you really want me to stop Pretty boy?” Morgan asked him and squeezed Reid’s half hard cock through his boxers. Reid’s cheeks felt like they were aflame as he looked down and shook his head before he would lose his courage. And to be honest, choosing between sex with Morgan and working alone wasn't very hard decision. 

“Thought so”, Morgan said huskily and stripped Spencer off rest of his clothes. The boy was standing naked in front of him, dick now fully erected and eyes wide as saucers. Morgan caressed his face and leaned to kiss him again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too”, Reid told him. He licked Derek’s jaw and started to suck his collarbone. The man groaned and tugged Spencer’s hair to get his attention. 

“Quit stalling baby. Hands on the table and bend over. I want to see that pretty ass in the air”, Morgan whispered into Spencer’s ear. Light pink color dusted the boy’s cheeks as he nodded and quickly turned around. 

Derek couldn't keep himself from groaning as his lover's creamy backside was presented to him. Spencer parted his legs a little, his balls hanging heavy between his legs and cock rock hard against his stomach. Younger man glanced Derek over his shoulder and gave a shy smirk. He wiggled his butt.

"You are a bit too smug here", Morgan murmured quietly, then grabbed both cheeks in his hands and squeezed. Spencer gasped as he felt his hole exposed to Derek. The gasp turned into a moan as Derek's tongue swiped down his crack and pried it’s way slightly in to his body. Morgan chuckled as the boy tried to push back for more.

"As much as I would love continue doing this, I'm afraid it would kind of ruin the punishment for you. Let's see if you can be a good boy and get a reward later." He bit on the meaty flesh before standing up behind Spencer. "Because naughty boys like you get spanked, Spencer."

Reid, on his position over the desk, felt the blush on his face to grow darker. He tried to get more comfortable position, and feeling of Derek's eyes observing him closely was making him feel so bare, and it had nothing to do with being naked. It excited him. 

"Yes please."

Shivers went through Morgan’s body and pulling his large hand back before landing it hard on his right cheek with a satisfying slap that echoed around the room. His palm leaved immediate hand print, white first and then filling in red. Spencer cried out, and with a chuckle Morgan gave same treatment to the other cheek.

"Fuck! Derek!"

"Tsk, what foul language..." Morgan said, bringing his hand down again, making the man on the desk arch and cry out once more. He repeated that for few more times before talking again. 

"Your ass looks so fucking delicious, babe." The combination of Derek’s words and his board palm on Reid’s backside caused his normally high functioning brain turn to a jello so he just nodded, trying to articulate his needs, but only managing few whimpers.

"Do you even have idea how hard you are making me, babe? How hot you are right now, ass up and all red. Those sweet noises you are making", he purred, covering his ass and the back of his thighs with palm prints. Reid closed his eyes and dropped his head. He moaned as Morgan’s rough fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head back up.

"De-e-rek, pleAHHce, I need you to fuck me, ahhh, need you fucking now!"

"I think you are forgetting who is in charge here, sweetheart", his laugh was mocking, and Spencer sobbed as particularly hard spanks were delivered on his bottom. "Maybe I should use the ruler on you, wouldn't you love that?"

And oh, Reid would. His foggy mind recalled all the times when Derek had used the ruler on him, leaving bruises that he would feel for days afterwards. He would run his hands over them, press them until he gasped. 

"Please-"

"I'll fuck you when I think you have learned your lesson", Morgan said quietly. By now Spencer's ass was bright red and throbbing, every smack heightening his arousal. Tears were streaming down his face and he felt his cock leaking precum. 

Derek paused to play with Reid's tight pink hole. "God, you are going to feel so good when I make you ride on me. Skin all hot against mine. But first I'm going to spank you until you come all over yourself."

Spencer howled, and Derek had to sneak his right hand around his lover's middle to keep him from collapsing. "So good baby, so beautiful..."

Morgan's hand was on fire, but kept spanking Reid's ass without mercy. They were both enjoying this more than it probably was healthy, but hot damn, Spencer’s bright red butt turned Morgan on like nothing else, and by the wanton moans Reid was uttering the feeling was shared. He could feel Reid's penis rub against his arm, wet and twitching.

It didn't take long before Spencer cried out hard, arching his back and coming over the desktop. Derek felt his lover going limp, and helped him to the floor to rest on his knees.

"Oh baby, you did so well. So beautiful", he cooed on to his lover’s neck. He stroked and petted the younger man’s hair and back and kissed the space between his shoulder blades. Reid was gasping for breath and aftershocks still spasmed through his body. "You make such a pretty image. I should take a picture of your butt. Frame it and put on my desk. Maybe get a copy for my wallet.”

Meanwhile Reid pushed himself up from the floor and on the desk, hissing when his flaming backside touched the hard wood. He rolled on his back and speared his thighs wide apart. His hazel eyes were huge and wet with tears, and he was biting his lower lip. “Pl-please Derek. I’ll pr-promise I’m a good boy.”

Derek groaned at the sight and fondled himself through his clothes. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder, then pulled down his pants and underwear before positioning between his lovers legs. 

“I bet you are”, he whispered and kissed Reid’s lips, his cheeks, jaw-line and the corners of his eyes. Then, slowly, he moved down, stopping to suck his collarbones, and finally Reid’s nipples. The boy gasped loudly and arched his back. Derek grinned around the hard nub, and lifted his hand to play with the other one. Reid brought his hands up to Derek's shaved head, pressing it harder to his chest and whining loudly at the same time. Pulling the nipple gently with his teeth and giving a final nudge to the other he lifted his head smiled lovingly to his partner.

"Get on your hands and knees", he whispered. Reid shuttered, and after some awkward shuffling and flailing limbs he was seated on the table, his front towards the door and ass swinging right in front of Derek, who had sat on his desk chair after helping Reid to get into his position.

Spencer, even after a year in their relationship, couldn't help but feel bit self-conscious for being presented like this, bended over and legs speard, for Derek to see. He flushed as he thought that anyone could walk in right now, and see him like this. And at the same time, the embarrassment and the fear of getting caught was making him horny again. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that didn't notice Derek opening his drawer, slicking his fingers with lube or eyeing his lover's hole hungrily. He however, did notice when one of the said fingers teased his hole, smeared some lube around it and then pushed in. Spencer moaned loudly, forgot all of his previous thoughts and concentrated to the full feeling down there. Derek's finger was wiggling around, tickling and teasing him, pushing deeper until disappearing completely. The younger man's whine turned to a yelp when hand collided to his ass with loud crack. Then fingers entered him again, two of them this time.

"So impatient, baby boy. Should I smack that ass of yours some more to teach you some manners?"

“Pl-please Derek…”

Morgan slicked up his cock and took hold of Reid’s hips. “Come on now Pretty boy, hop on.” He guided Spencer backwards, so that he was first standing on the floor and then gently lowering him on his waiting cock. They moaned in unison as Reid painfully slowly seated himself. They were both panting heavily as Reid’s flaming ass rested on Morgan’s thighs. They sat like that for a while, Morgan still steadying Reid by his hips and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Aa-h yeh Spencer, baby.. Can I move? Please I need..”

“Oh Derek yess, fuck me please”, Spencer moaned breathlessly, grinding his hips. He braced his hands on Derek’s chair’s armrests to achieve better balance. Derek started to move under him. 

“That’s it Pretty boy, you are so fucking gorgeous, you know that? So tight for me…” 

Spencer just whimpered loudly, his mouth hanging open as he moved himself up and down, losing himself in pleasure. Once again the office was filled with sound of skin slapping skin. 

“Spencer… AH when did you learn to ride like this? So good”, Derek’s whispered huskily to Spencer ear. He angled his trusts differently, and Spencer yelped loudly. “There it is baby boy. Gonna make you feel good.”

He started to play with Reid’s nipples, squeezing and pulling them. The poor boy was so overwhelmed with all the sensations. Derek leaned closer to suck his neck. Spencer’s things were shaking for his effort.

“Derek, please, ahhh.. I’m gonna- haahh”

“Gonna come, huh?” Derek closed his fist around Spencer’s cock, tugging it forcefully. Spencer cries out and rides faster. Then he was coming again, stripes of his seed landing on his lap and Derek’s hand. 

The walls around Morgan’s dick tightened and he shouted as his orgasm was pulled out of him.

They sat like that for a while, Morgan’s softening dick still inside of Reid, both boneless and too tired to move. Then Spencer turned around to kiss his boyfriend. “That was amazing.”

Morgan chuckled and moved to get up. They kissed again.

“Come on baby, let’s go to my place.”

“I still have some paperwork to do, Derek.”

“Fuck that, finish it next week. I have lots of plans than involve you, me, my bed and not getting up till Monday morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so it's Midsummer's eve, and instead of celebrating and drinking myself into a oblivion like the rest of the Finland I am sick at home :-( But anyway, hope you enjoyed this, and happy Midsummer everyone!


End file.
